


The spy

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Black Widow AU, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, badass newt, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival recognizes the suit; it’s from the Black widow program which means that the lovely man wearing it must be an assassin. Although he doesn’t look like it; he’s all freckles and soft, reddish curls…“I found him, Tina,” he mumbles, before Percival can try to stand up. Oh God… He’s so hot and that suit is just too damned tight.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	The spy

It’s been three days since Grindelwald managed to throw him in that hole; Percival is trying to prepare himself to fight him again once he comes back…

If he comes back.

He doesn’t; the first thing he sees instead are a pair of black boots that fall in front of him, of course, they’re attached to very long legs covered by black leather.

Percival recognizes the suit; it’s from the Black widow program which means that the lovely man wearing it must be an assassin. Although he doesn’t look like it; he’s all freckles and soft, reddish curls…

“I found him, Tina,” he mumbles, before Percival can try to stand up. Oh God… He’s so hot and that suit is just too damned tight.

But wait… Tina… That name sounds familiar.

“Here’s an earpiece so you can talk with Tina, agent Graves,” the man knows who he is and his voice is just… perfect.

Percival takes the earpiece and starts listening to Tina Goldstein, an agent that works for him in the CIA. So it seems the beautiful man is not an assassin after all.

“What’s your name?”

“Newt,” he simply says, smiling like they’ve known each other for years. He offers a hand and Percival takes it gladly. “Let’s get out of here, agent Graves.”

“My name is Percival,” he mumbles. He’s not exactly sure why he wants that man to address him by his first name. Perhaps it’s just because he wants to be more than a mission accomplished to him.

Newt smiles at him and Percival’s heart beats like it hasn’t in a long time. The man is so pretty.

“Who do you work for? Are you part of the CIA too?”

“I work for myself,” Newt says in a whisper.

“You look like you’ve been trained in combat,” Percival presses, he can’t help it. It’s not just because he’s an agent and he’s used to get information… It’s just that he wants to know as much as possible about Newt.

“I am,” the redhead mumbles, expression turning sad in a second. Percival bites his bottom lip; he suddenly regrets asking.

The suit makes so much sense now.

Desperate to fix it, as they reach the main entrance of the abandoned building, Percival blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“You’re hot,” he says, prompting the spy to stop and turn around to look at him.

Newt puts a hand on his cheek and Percival feels hopeful for a moment; perhaps the insane attraction he feels it’s not just unilateral after all.

Someone chuckles in his earpiece and Percival can swear it’s Queenie Goldstein. It’s alright, he doesn’t care if everyone heard that.

“I think he has a concussion, Tina,” Newt says, before taking Percival by the arm. “Are you alright, agent Graves?”

What? Percival refuses to believe it’s the first time someone has told something like that to Newt. The man is unfairly stunning… He can’t actually be serious about the concussion–

“I told you I’m… I’m fine, don’t worry,” the agent sighs. Perhaps Newt is trying to let him know he doesn’t have a chance.

“He’s just oblivious,” Queenie says in his ear, like she somehow knows what he’s thinking. Although, he has worked a couple of years with her; he’s used to it.

“So… You’d say I have a chance?” He whispers, once Newt turns his back on him to lead the way.

He also has an amazing ass…

“Yes,” Queenie says back. Percival can’t see her, but he knows she’s smiling. “He’s single, but you have to be careful. His brother is really overprotective; he’s MI6.”

“Do I know him?”

“Theseus Scamander.”

Alright… That’s going to be difficult, but not impossible. Percival is pretty much determined to woo that lovely spy with reddish hair.

Even though he knows Theseus may try to kill him once he finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> More on my tumblr blog ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
